


Verboten

by KatBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Bloodplay, Bribery, Coercion, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, F/M, Face Slapping, Flashbacks, HYDRA Trash Party, Hate Sex, Hydra (Marvel), Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Name-Calling, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Restraints, Rumlow is a fuckin' dickbag with a whole bunch of issues, Sadism, Smoking, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, although reader isn't exactly an angel either, seriously someone get that guy a therapist asap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatBarnes/pseuds/KatBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!!!<br/>Here there be pretty much pure trash and I'm a little ashamed of myself, I fell into the HYDRA trash can and can't get out. Don't send help, I like it in here. It's a little messy but once you get used to it, it feels like home. :'3<br/>----------<br/>I tried so hard not to write this, I swear to god I really did but my messed up dumpster of a brain insisted on it.<br/>The tags pretty much explain what's going on in here so come in and wallow in the filth if you're so inclined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verboten

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally just going to post it all as one big ass chapter but the thought of doing that made me so bloody anxious lol so I split it into two parts just to test the water. I've never written anything quite this trashy/risque before and I guess I just wanna post the first part and see if people like where it's going?  
> Smut will be in the second chapter so the vast majority of the tags won't be relevant yet but this one is still pretty far from tame to be completely honest so still only read if you're chill with everything listed. I don't wanna upset anybody. ^_^
> 
> [EDIT: THANK YOU SO MUCH for the kudos and comments you guys, seriously!! I could never have hoped for this to be as well received as it seems to have been. :') The second part is underway, most of it's done in some form or other so it shouldn't be hella long before it's posted. <3]

_I must be insane to even consider this_ , I thought to myself as I made my way down into the bowels of the bank that was serving as one of HYDRA’s main bases of operations at the time, _I’m either gonna end up dead or... super dead_. The place wasn’t exactly the nicest of environments to work in, the walls were damp and stained, everything dripped and puddles dotted the floors of the very lowest levels, if there was heavy rainfall then flooding wasn’t out of the question. That was always fun. Thick pipes that rattled almost monotonously snaked their way along the ceilings, the odd rat or two could often be seen traversing their lengths but even they didn’t hang around too long down here. Think Tyler Durden’s house in Fight Club and you’ll get an idea of the picture that I’m trying to describe. A filth infested, molding, decrepit, shit hole basically.  
Working my way through the corridors and stairwells I thankfully encountered no one, that was until I rounded a corner achingly close to my destination and found Brock Rumlow leaning against a wall, lit cigarette hanging between his lips. It was painfully obvious he’d been waiting for me. I had checked the rotas the day before, he had no business being here today so this could only mean trouble.  
“Of all the shit stains I was hoping to avoid today you’d have to be top of the list, Rumlow.” I sighed as I neared him.  
  
His trademark cocky smile spread across his face like a disease. “Aw, I’m flattered sweet cheeks.” He exhaled his smoke through his nostrils. “And where are you going that’s so important, huh? You here to visit your pet?”  
The bastard already knew why I was here, it was literally the only reason I ever ventured this far down into the base, there was no reason for him ask but he’d made it apparent that he had a thing for annoying the crap out of me at every possible opportunity.  
“Yes Rumlow. If you must know I’m here to go through a mission briefing with him. So, if you’d excuse me…” I moved to continue walking, I don’t even know why I’d stopped to engage him in the first place, it only encouraged his bullshit. His smirk intensified as he stepped in front of me, blocking my path. I watched with an annoyed expression as he took one last drag on his spent cigarette before pitching the butt off down the hallway with a flick of his fingers. I tutted only half seriously, “No wonder this place is such a shit hole, you’re not even supposed to be smoking in this area anyway.”  
  
Rumlow ignored my criticism, not falling for my weak attempt to distract him from the subject. “Cut the crap, beautiful. I know you’re not here for that. If the asset had an upcoming missions the I’d know about it cuz I’d be going on it with him. You know as well I do that there’s fuck all in the pipeline for the next few weeks.” There was an air of spiteful resentment in his voice, not that blamed him, it must have been maddening for a guy like him to sit around doing nothing when all he really wanted to do was take pleasure in extracting valuable information from a target in the most sadistic ways before pumping them full of lead. Yeah, Brock Rumlow was a cunt. Though obviously when it came to working for HYDRA that was pretty much stated in the fine print of your contract, but still, he endeavored to go above and beyond the required dosage of cunt. In fact, if there was some kind of examination that measured the level of cuntishness in a persons personality then I guarantee his score would be completely off the fucking charts.  
  
 _//_ _Time for a little history. At the time I’d known Rumlow for a couple of years, we met during my first week of induction and training.He was assigned by Alexander Pierce to mentor me so to speak and wasted no time in becoming a royal fucking dictator. No matter what we were doing he insisted on calling me out on any and every minute mistake I made, berating the hell out of me, bringing me to tears at times only to push me harder instead of easing up. I sound like I’m bitching but I can look back on those times now and see that he did me a favor in the long run, he toughened me up exponentially and that’s one thing I can thank the bastard for at least._  
 _I won’t say we got close during those first couple of months, not in any normal sense of the word anyway, but we got to know each other in a way that I don’t think either of us had allowed anyone to before. It wasn’t something that can easily be described with words, there was just an odd intimacy in having someone push you above and beyond your limits, letting them see you fall apart with no way of gathering up the pieces aside from gritting your teeth and soldiering on. It was a sick relationship in plenty of ways but mostly due to the fact that by the time I was nearing the end of my final training, it had become clear that we both derived some twisted enjoyment from our respective roles in our little partnership._  
 _How did I feel about him on a personal level? Well, on one hand I found him utterly detestable in all the worst ways but on the other I couldn’t stop myself from being attracted to him. There was just something about him that drew me in, something endearing that I could never pinpoint and I’m not gonna lie, I kinda hated myself for it. Maybe it was how he gave off an almost constant air of dominance or perhaps it was the way he was so utterly unrelenting in everything that he set himself to, not stopping, absolutely refusing to give up until it was done. I still can’t say to this day, it’s a true enigma. //_  
  
Rumlow quickly ushered me to the side and placed a hand on the wall either side of my head, trapping me. “So, wanna tell me why you’re really paying the asset a visit? What’s the matter, did he ring the bell that lets you know he needs his ass wiping?” The breath accompanying his mocking tone carried the smell of his cigarette, triggering my own cravings. _Fuck it._ I reached down to my pants pocket, fished the packet out and secured a menthol between my lips. It’s not like there seemed to be anyone else around to see me so flagrantly breaking that particular regulation, besides my true business in being down here was on a whole different level of rule breaking so I think I could be forgiven for being so nonchalant. Before I could find my lighter Rumlow had flipped open and sparked up his zippo, offering the flame to me. “You should stop smoking those fuckin’ things, they make your mouth taste like shit. Menthol my ass.”  
  
I had to chuckle at his pathetic attempt to antagonize me, especially considering the paradoxical nature of his statement. “Well, it didn’t seem to put you off the other week did it Brock? You must like the taste of shit.” I used his first name purposefully, knowing how much he hated it when I did.  
  
 _// The incident I was referring to wasn’t particularly the proudest moment of my life and took place on the night of one of Pierce’s swanky parties that he liked to throw when he was feeling especially exuberant. I more often than not spent my down time hanging around with Rumlow and the rest of what SHIELD foolishly believed to be their special ops STRIKE team, once the guys had gotten wind of the party it was quickly decided that they would attend, whether invited or not and that I would tag along. I stuck with them throughout the evening, we helped ourselves to expensive booze, had a good laugh watching the lower class recruits trying to win over ladies that they obviously had no chance with and just generally had a damn good time. We were all fucking wrecked, no point in denying that. Do not pass go, go directly to drunk as tits. Me and Rumlow started eye fucking each other across the table after the corpse of the fourth or fifth champagne bottle had been unceremoniously discarded onto its mahogany surface, soon after that I ended up straddling him on his chair and kissing him during breaks in the increasingly manic and nonsensical conversations drifting around the table._  
 _Cutting to the chase, we left together at some ridiculous time in the morning to fuck the hell out of each other back at his room in the higher ranking section of the dorms. There was no romantic undertone to it in the slightest, I think a hate fuck is probably the most accurate way to describe what happened. Just two people with a sick mutual attraction to each other, the relentless pull of sexual frustration pumping through their veins, their inhibitions dampened by alcohol, having rough sex. I’d like to say that I remember it in perfect detail, that he was abysmally shit and had a tiny cock but I only remember brief fragments and judging by those, if my memory is to be trusted, he was amazing. Which also leads me to believe that he in fact did not possess anything between his legs that was less than moderately sized. Still, I can’t say for sure. Oddly he didn’t go mouthing off and gloating to the rest of the guys at any point after, which really surprised me considering how many of his previous sexual conquests I’d heard crop up in casual conversation. //_  
  
For once Rumlow had no smart ass comment or retort, instead he’d taken to studying my face for some reason, like he was searching for answers in the contours of my features. I let him, I mean hell, his presence was almost bearable on the very rare occasions that he had his mouth shut. His eyes met mine again, focusing in on them like a hawk. “You’re here to do something naughty aren’t you?” Another quick sweep of my face. “Yeah, it’s practically written all over you. That’s why you were pissed to see me, you didn’t want anyone to notice you down here.” He hissed.  
  
His smug smile crept back more with every second that I didn’t answer him. “No, the sight of your face alone is enough to piss me off. And It’s none of your business why I’m here, it involves the asset and that’s as much as you should need to know.” Keeping my cool was requiring more effort the longer this conversation went on but I had to try and keep a lid on it.  
  
Rumlow scoffed. “Bullshit you love the sight of my face, I bet it’s what you see in your mind when you touch yourself.” I opened my mouth to interject but he didn’t give me a chance. “Late at night after a grueling day of chasing Pierce around everywhere he fuckin’ goes, you strip off, climb into bed and snake your hand between those silky thighs, imagining that it’s me that’s doing it.” He watched me closely as he continued further. “And I’d bet any amount of cash that thought gets you so fuckin’ wet that you practically loathe yourself for it yet can’t help but love it at the same time. You try to will the image of me away but it won’t go, it just grows more vivid and more real until you finally drive yourself over the edge and come all over your fingers, mouthing my name into the dark. Am I close to the mark princess or do you wanna try and tell me I’m wrong?”  
  
 _Well fuck._ He wasn’t wrong. That exact situation had occurred more times than I could count. Not that I admitted it to him, that would have given him a sense of self satisfaction and god knows that wasn’t something he needed another dose of, I just wondered whether I was really that easy to read. “Whether that’s true or not has absolutely nothing to do with why I’m here.” My voice shook slightly but I knew it’d be enough for him to pick up, god dammit the bastard had actually turned me on a little with his pervy spiel.  
  
He noticed alright. “No I know but I can tell it’s kinda related, along the same lines. It’s something sordid and dirty, something you know you shouldn’t be doing. Your breathing, the break in your voice, the flush of your skin, it’s all enough to tell me that and it’s not wholly due to what I just said. Plus the way you were trying to sneak in here is a big give away too.” He sneakily slid a knee between my thighs, coaxing them open. “Why not just tell me, huh? Think I’m gonna go running to the boss man and rumble you? Give me some credit sweetheart, I may be a lot of things but I’m not a fuckin’ snitch. So come on, let me in on your little secret endeavor.”  
  
I didn’t want to tell him, I didn’t want to tell anyone. The reason I was here was so messed up, it had the potential to lose me my job and probably my life along with it if the wrong people found out. I knew I shouldn’t trust Rumlow considering the kinds of things I knew he was perfectly capable of but he had a point, he wasn’t a snitch and did actually possess enough integrity to not shit on those he considered to be one of his own. Besides, if there was a single person that I felt I could actually admit this to then it was Rumlow, after all there was very little in the world that he’d ever consider to be fucked up. I drew in a deep breath and let it out. “I came here to fuck him. The asset I mean. I know it’s messed up, I know that bu-”  
  
“Is that so?” He hissed, cutting me off and sliding his knee up until it pressed between my legs. “And why would you wanna do that sweetheart? Not satisfied with fucking me so you feel like you gotta really fuckin’ push the boundaries? Jesus christ, I thought I had kink issues but apparently I have nothin’ on you.” He kept his voice low, almost at a whisper. He hadn’t made any attempt to move his knee further, I took it as an attempt to test my restraint, seeing how long I could handle it before I crumbled and pushed myself down against it. I was determined as fuck not to. We’d played this game far too many times for me to go and fall for it now.  
“Shit though, I guess you’re the only one around here besides Pierce that could potentially pull it off so go for it, whatever floats your little boat.” He was way too calm and accepting, not that I’d expected him to scream in horror or anything but he didn’t seem shocked or surprised at all. I gotta admit, that worried me slightly. “Wanna tell me why?”  
  
“Not really.” I stammered, that knee was growing more and more tempting I’m not gonna lie. “I’m not sure I could even if I wanted to.”  
It was his fucking voice I found hard to handle, the way it sounded so husky and dirty when he lowered it. Dammit, he was getting me so off track as far as timing was concerned.  
  
A slight hint of pressure between my legs caught me off guard, making me gasp just the tiniest bit. “You try and sneak down here of offering your pussy on a platter to HYDRA’s one man army, hoping that he’ll comply with that particular kind of order and you don’t even know why?” The pressure vanished as he lowered his knee and stepped back, returning to the position I’d found him in. “Are you sure you’re not just abusing your power over him? If so then that would be something Pierce should definitely hear about, the asset isn’t something to be fucked around with after all. Pardon the pun.” I couldn’t tell if that was a thinly veiled threat or just an observation.  
  
I pushed off from the wall and stepped right up into his face, our bodies mere millimeters apart. I took a quick drag from my still lit cigarette and exhaled the smoke nonchalantly into his face before standing on my tiptoes. “The only reason you’d go tattling to Pierce is because you’re still fucking jealous that I was chosen over you and you’ve got some stupid ass impulse to try and fuck it up for me out of sheer spite.” I whispered harshly into his ear.  
  
 _// Okay, something I probably should have made clear from the get go: I was at that time the Winter Soldier’s main handler, having taken over the title from none other than Pierce himself. How? Well..._  
 _Me, Rumlow and a handful of other carefully chosen agents were approached personally by Pierce about the position. We were put through a few preliminary tests, nothing major, just how we handle being put under pressure, the ways we’d choose to deal with disobedience, that sort of thing. Then we came face to face with the soldier for the first time. We were taken to a waiting room with a large two way mirror installed and instructed to wait our turn to enter the almost empty room that lay on the other side of it. I say almost empty room because the Winter Soldier was stood in the center like a particularly creepy statue. One by one we were let into the room to stand before him so he could ‘assess our compatibility’. I’m still not 100% sure how that whole deal worked, perhaps he had some kind of innate sense to tell which of us were right for the job and which weren’t? It must have been something like that, otherwise Pierce would have just selected the one most suitable._  
 _Watching the asset eye the first guy carefully was absolutely nerve shredding, he even went so far as to circle him a couple of times before coming to settle in front of him again, silently challenging him to the highest staked staring match he’d surely ever had in his life. It was almost as though he was looking straight into the guy’s brain rather than into his eyes, seeing his character, personality, searching for the all important ability to lead and command him. None of us had been prepared for what happened next. In a split second the guy was grabbed by the throat and thrown full force against the back wall of the room, killing him on impact and making a considerable mess._  
 _I think we all started to silently shit our pants after Pierce explained calmly from his position stood behind us that the asset was under strict orders to mercilessly kill those that he deemed incompatible. We would no longer be of any use to HYDRA if we failed._  
 _So we sat and watched, our numbers dwindling as jaws were ripped off, chests caved in and throats were crushed. It was an absolute blood bath in there. One poor fucker lost his nerve and tried running for the door only to have his skull crushed between a wall and the asset’s metal fist before he could get anywhere close. When Rumlow had stood to take his turn an icy cold jolt of fear had actually shot through me, no one had met the asset’s standards and as much as I sometimes wanted to beat the utter shit out of him just for the sheer fun of it, I didn’t want to see Rumlow murdered on the other side of that glass. It turned out that I had nothing to worry about though. The living weapon stalked around him four whole times, looked him dead in the eyes for ten minutes straight and he was left untouched, having somehow gotten the asset’s approval. Then it had been my turn and something incredible had happened. As I stood in that blood soaked room littered with the mangled corpses of my work colleagues I somehow hadn’t felt afraid. The Winter Soldier looked into my eyes and I looked back into his, we stood with our sights locked to each other. He paced around me slowly once, twice, three times and settled back in the center of my vision and when he took to staring into my eyes for the second time I could swear that something, I don’t know what but… something, passed between us and that’s when it happened. That's when he chose me. The asset, HYDRA’s secret weapon, the nigh unstoppable Winter Soldier, dropped to his knees before me, lowered his head and touched his forehead to my upper thigh in a show of submission._  
 _I fucking froze solid, I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t tell if this was just a more elaborate way of killing me, perhaps he was going to suddenly uppercut me from below or break my legs? But no, nothing else happened, he just knelt there. Waiting._  
 _I hadn’t dared to glance over to the mirror or try to signal for help, we’d previously been advised against making any sudden movements. I could only imagine what was going on in that waiting room although had Rumlow later informed me that Pierce’s face had dropped like a sack of potatoes the moment the asset had knelt. I got a kick out of that I'm not ashamed to admit._  
 _Just as I was about to take my chances and make a move Pierce’s voice came over a speaker and ordered the asset to rise but fuck me, he didn’t move a muscle. Pierce barked the order again, louder, with far more force. When the asset still made no attempt to move I tried my own luck, speaking down to him authoritatively. “Get up. Obey the order soldier.” I dread to think of the utterly scathing look that Pierce must have shot me through that glass as his prized weapon rose on my command._  
 _The door was soon unlocked and I joined Rumlow and Pierce in the other room where he basically informed us that he’d set up separate meetings with us both in the coming week and things would progress from there. Those meetings took place and I was ultimately chosen for the position, which, I’ll be honest, wasn’t a shock. It’s not like he couldn’t give it to me after that. During further tests the Winter Soldier had obeyed my every command without a shred of hesitation, the scientists and doctors that supervised said they’d never seen him respond to someone so quickly. They said it was like we had a natural bond._  
 _Rumlow though, had never quite forgiven me for standing in the way of his chance, for making him come in second place. He’d never explicitly expressed his contempt to me in person but it was there, for sure. //_  
  
A brief flash of something flashed across Rumlow’s face before he managed to quickly quell it. “Bullshit, I don’t want to be lumbered with that brain dead, glorified can opener. You’re very much welcome to him.” _Bullshit indeed._ He was such a bad liar sometimes that it wasn’t even funny, he was still very plainly butthurt over the whole thing. He straightened himself up, reeling in any self confidence that had slipped away from him during our exchange. “Though I’ve got some bad news for you regarding your little twisted rendezvous, darlin’. The asset had his sex drive dealt with a long time ago, you can try all you want, hell you can suck his dick as fabulously as I seem to remember you sucking mine that night but you won’t be able to get him even half hard. Such a shame, huh? If only someone knew of something that could help you out with that.”  
Oh jesus fucking christ, the smugness practically dripped off of his tongue. I wanted to backhand him so bad that it physically hurt to restrain myself.  
  
“Stop fucking around Rumlow. Tell me what it is and name your price.” I wasn’t in the mood for any more of his crap, if he was fucking with me or just flat out lying then I had every intention of forcefully inserting the biggest assault rifle I could find up his little slime ball ass and pulling the trigger.  
  
“Cool your jets sweetheart, I’m getting to it.” He cocked an eyebrow. “You have Pierce to thank for your problem by the way, he had the asset neurologically neutered a little while after he became his main handler, simply because he struggled to find an effective enough way to deal with his urges. As I’m sure you can well imagine it made the asset prone to bouts of violence and unpredictability so Pierce just took the easiest option. Poor bastard, probably hasn’t had a hard on in about 20 years.” It was hard to tell if Rumlow was genuine in his sympathy or not. Probably not. “Of course they did make sure to leave a back door in that particular part of his programming, just in case. What I’m referring to is the key to that door: a whole tray of hypodermics full of serum that’ll effectively turn him back into a hormonal 15 year old. With just one shot of that stuff in him he’d happily fuck anything you point him at.” A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, a smile that more than eluded to the perverted images going through his mind.  
  
“And why exactly would they need something like that? I mean shit, they’re not planning some sort of sick breeding experiment or something are they?” Honestly it hadn’t been a serious suggestion, I even accented it with a laugh but the look that Rumlow gave me told me that I’d hit the nail precisely on the head. “Are you actually shitting me right now?” The thought of the Winter Soldier’s offspring was absolutely terrifying to say the least.  
  
“Nope, not an ounce of shitting involved. I’ve seen paperwork suggesting that might be something they’re thinking about trying one day. I can’t believe you don’t know this stuff, admit it, you’re pretty damn ill informed about your own pet.” He must have seen that I was on the very edge of losing my patience because he quickly continued. “As for my price, how about round two, sober this time?” He closed the distance between us once again, his lips practically brushing against my own. “Let me join in, that’s my price.”  
  
 _Oh for fuck’s sake, here we go…_  
“Are you serious? You wanna turn this into the most fucked up three way in history?” It was an accurate enough statement, two HYDRA agents that essentially hated each others guts and a brainwashed assassin dosed up on some kind of super-viagra. This was the very definition of fucked up.  
  
“What do you mean fucked up? I get to experience that pussy of yours again, plus watch you be pounded by the asset if all goes well, sounds like a fuckin’ party to me.” The patented HYDRA shitbag grin had resurfaced with a vengeance. Of course it would sound like fun to him, god knows there probably wasn’t any kind of sexual kink or perversion that he hadn’t at least dabbled in at some point in his life.  
  
I ran the whole thing through in my head, all the things that could go catastrophically wrong versus all the things that could go so deliciously right. Was it a risk worth taking? I mean, what if this so called serum hadn’t been properly tested and it ended up turning the asset into something other than a super powered fucking machine? Worse yet, what if it killed him? Holy shit, me and Rumlow could both kiss our asses goodbye if we wound up being responsible for that. But the aching thoughts remained… what if it all went to plan? What if the serum worked as it was supposed to? Jesus christ it’d be the hottest thing ever, even with Rumlow insisting on being involved cuz as much as I’d often like to beat him to death with blunt objects I couldn’t say that the condition of fucking him and actually remembering it this time wasn’t exactly the worst price to pay in the world.  
  
Rumlow broke my train of thought “Haven’t got all day darlin’, my clearance to the medical bay is only valid during certain hours.” He brought out another cigarette, lighting it up deftly and exhaling that oh so satisfying first drag.  
  
“Fine. You’ve got a deal.” Fuck, that was never a good thing to say to this guy. “Go get the stuff then let yourself into the vault in 30 minutes, I’m going in there now. If this is gonna happen then I have one rule: once that vault door is shut and locked don’t you dare undermine me in front of him.” He turned and began to walk away, back in the direction of the main stairwell as I added one last statement. “I’m trusting you here Rumlow, against my better judgment, obviously.”  
  
He didn’t turn to face me again, neither did his pace slow but he answered me all the same, raising his voice slightly to compensate for the growing distance between us. “Pfft yeah, I’d advise against you making a habit of that but don’t worry, I’m not gonna do anything too stupid, not when screwing you is on the cards.” And with that he turned the corner and was out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, the first part!  
> Okay so if it isn't a total pile of wank then let me know via kudos or even a quick comment if you want and then I won't feel so skittish about posting the rest. :')  
> Thank you for reading! ^_^ <3


End file.
